The Adventures of Kayla in Beacon Hills
by slushy527
Summary: Kayla Ashford: mind reader extraordinaire, ends up in Beacon Hills at the start of Season 4! She infiltrates the pack and uncovers all their nasty little secrets day by day; I promise it's not as bad as this summary, I'm just a terrible person, okay? R&R! :) Rated M for no reason really yet, just some harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

This is set in the newest season (is it the 4th?) – so just keep that in mind. It won't follow this season, but I will pull ideas from the episodes as they come. It's just kinda it's own story, okay? Except I don't own Teen Wolf – yeah, you heard me. **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf!** But I do own Kayla, so buzz off.

Enjoy.

* * *

Beacon Hills, West Virginia.

That's the last thing my uncle said before his voice cut out on the phone. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew it's where I was headed. It was a small town with a population of about 30,000 people; way smaller than my last town, but it should be big enough for me to lay low in.

My name is Kayla Ashford – I'm 17 years old. I have long plain brown hair and pale skin and an overall boring appearance. I dress mostly in black (not goth/emo) and I read minds.

Yeah. You heard right– I can read minds. I can only hear what people are thinking presently, not what they've thought about previously. I can't see memories (like pictures) but I can feel people's emotions through their thoughts; sometimes people leave impressions and thoughts on objects, if their emotions are strong enough (I'll explain this more later), but that usually only happens when a psycho goes and kills his whole family.

The minding reading all started two years ago, when both my parents passed away in a house fire. And let me tell you – hearing voices in your head is pretty freaking scary. At first they thought it was some form of PTSD, and I was in constant loops of therapy for a while. I dropped out when I realized what I had going on was a very real, and very serious thing, in which therapy could not help me.

Most people seem to think that being able to hear people's thoughts would be crazy awesome –but it's far from it. I rarely go outside my house, except to go to school, so I'm usually only around teenagers, and a lot of them think sexual things. Luckily, they have to be within about a hundred feet of me for me to hear their thoughts. It was easy enough to block them out if I have something to focus on; which I always do (I keep my phone on me at all times so I can tap out of everyone's thoughts and into my own).

There is one generally annoying and disturbing thing that comes with reading minds – I can't read everyone's. Obviously, I've never figured it out – since I've never known what they've been thinking, but those people typically die relatively quickly after that – I've chalked it up to some sort of death omen. I never stay in places long enough to really care what happens to them (heartless, right?)

So anyways, here I was, heading to Beacon Hills. I managed to find a quaint little apartment on the [rather odd] side of town. Most of the surrounding buildings were abandoned or so run-down that no one could possibly live in them – which was only great news to me. I wouldn't have to deal with everyone's thoughts crowding my own when I was trying to sleep.

I dropped all my bags off in the apartment – there were a few other residents down the halls, but they were mostly druggies. I knew they wouldn't bother me – their thoughts were usually pretty faded and quiet once they shot up.

After a few hours of unpacking, I decided to go check out what Beacon Hills had to offer. I got into my 2012 electric blue mustang (A/N: link below) and headed out of the shitty part of town towards the center. It's not exactly the kind of car I should have if I want to remain conspicuous, but a small part of me does like to show off just a little bit – It cost a fortune to maintain and pay off every month, but we all have to make sacrifices – right?

I ended up in a small café, since it was the closest thing this crap town had to a Starbucks. I was rather disappointed when I found out they didn't even have any frozen drinks – just hot coffee and some baked goods. The cashier girl gave me an annoyed look and thought _for fucks sake, choose something or leave_, so I finally ordered an iced tea. I snatched my change and drink out of her hands and sat down in one of the booths.

I scrolled through my phone for a little bit while I slowly sipped on my iced tea. I went through the usual apps – Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Vine; you name it, I've got it. Then I got down to business. Jason (my uncle) hadn't responded to my repeated calls and texts since he hung up on me the other day, so I started pulling tax records to see if he'd been paying for an apartment or house somewhere. Nada, nada, nada – it was like he didn't even exist to Beacon Hills. Maybe he didn't.

I started sifting through Beacon Hills Medical Center's most recent medical files (what can I say, I'm a bit of a hacker, but it comes in handy) and none of them matched any profiles that sounded like Jason. I kept scrolling and scrolling, until I finally found a lead – someone by the name of John Doe had stumbled into the ER before passing out. Multiple lacerations on the chest, etc., etc. He was approximately 6"1, tan skinned, blue eyes, dark, short brown hair – it sounded a lot like Jason to me. But the record was almost 3 months old – and it ended rather abruptly. He disappeared at some point during the night and they never looked into it.

_Go figure_, I thought, rolling my eyes. _Only a shit town like this wouldn't look into a mysterious disappearance like this_. I continued my search through every record I could think of – and came up with absolutely nothing. Jason was one hell of a mastermind when it came to avoiding documentation.

_Where the hell is Scott? He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago._ Nothing unusual about that thought – but the next one started to peak my interest. _Lydia's got the second code._ Mkay – I was a hacker myself, so I figured, hell, maybe this Lydia girl has something going for her. But then it was like his mind hit a rut – his thoughts started fading in and out, like a bad radio signal. A few words came through to my mind.

_Debt pool._

_Debt pool._

_The debt pool._

Now _that_ certainly caught my interest; I'd dealt with a debt pool before, but I ended it before things got too out of hand. I really wasn't supposed to be involved, but Jason had this weird way of pulling me into all his bullshit all the time – or maybe I was just really invasive because of the whole mind-reading thing. He was the only person who knew about it, but the most he'd ever ask me to do is find out if a girl was interested in him.

I stared at the debt-pool kid sitting in a few booths away. He was tapping his fingers like they were drums, and I could hear his leg shaking from anxiety. He had short brown hair and a rather lanky build (around my age) – kind of cute but not my type. After a minute of full-blown creepy staring (which he somehow remained oblivious to), he got a phone call and practically tipped the table trying to run outside to answer it.

It was like waving a fish in front of a bear – I followed the kid outside, but kept my distance to avoid suspicion. I could hear the conversation echoing in his thoughts anyways – which lasted all of two seconds when another person (I presume to be the alleged Scott) told him someone would pick him up soon. The second he got off the phone, he just _had_ to turn my way and meet my eyes. _Fuck_ I thought. I kept walking forward to make it seem like I wasn't totally stalking him.

_Wait-_

_Who?_

_GHljle!_

"Hey, are you new? I've never seen you around Beacon Hills before," the kid says .

"Oh, yeah I just got here a few days ago," I say with a tight smile. I haven't been in this town for an hour and I'm already lying.

"So you'll be going to the high school then, right? I'm Stiles by the way," he says, reaching his hand out to shake mine.

"Oh, um, no I'm just visiting an old friend. I'm Kayla," I reply, this time not even trying to smile. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but I had a bad habit of associating with people when I knew I shouldn't be. And I had an even worse habit of toying with people.

_Oh that's cool, I probably know them._

"You don't know them," I say grimly, before I realize what I just did. _Well shit. Okay, I can fix this, I can totally fix this._

"Oh um…"

His thoughts keep cutting out, so I can't catch a full sentence. It's almost like he's one of the druggies in my apartment building. Just then a black Camaro pulls up to the curb and clear as day I hear: _Well that's my ride._

"I'll see you around, right?" Stiles asks, scratching the back of his head. _I hope not_, he thinks, and I want to smirk. _New people show up and everyone starts dying_.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard that. It's sounding more and more like Beacon Hills has a hell of a lot more problems going on than I originally anticipated. I expected Jason to mess a few things up, as usual, but this whole debt-pool, people dying thing, was a little more extravagant.

"I hope not," I say, echoing his thoughts. _Don't say it, Kayla, please don't say it_, I think to myself. But I can't resist. "I wouldn't want to end up in that debt-pool, now would I?"

His whole mind went completely blank – but I can read it now, and it's just empty from shock. I shouldn't have said it, but I honestly couldn't resist. I smiled smugly at the way he squirmed and fiddled with handle on his friend's car door. I turned and walked away down the street to my car, thinking, _one of these days, all this shit is going to catch up to me._

* * *

Ugh, sorry this ended up being way shorter than I thought. But tbh, it was 4 pages in microsoft word, so let's be cool, okay? Okay.

So obviously this is only the first chapter. I'm planning for it to be a relatively slow burn – eventually it'll be Kayla/Derek (because I love Derek and anyone who doesn't can just close this browser right now).

Here's the link of Kayla's beautiful car:

.

I'll update soon, so tata! Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

After messing with Stiles', I headed back to my apartment. I needed my laptop to look into the debt-pool thing more – could that have been why Jason was here? Was _he_ on the list? The whole way back to my apartment, I could've sworn a black SUV was following me, but they turned left when I pulled into my apartment parking lot.

Flash forward 30 minutes to when I finally sit down at my laptop, with a hot plate of nachos. I searched through all the latest deaths in Beacon Hills, printing them out as I went. I took the stack of papers of about 12 people and start hacking into their medical reports, printing out all their causes of death.

_Stabbed to death-_

_Decapitated-_

_Decapitated-_

_Severe [burn?] wounds-_

Well that wasn't what I was expecting – it's not every day a town has 7 people get decapitated in less than a week. Why wasn't this place swarming with the FBI and CIA and the SWAT team?

After sifting through a disturbing amount of deaths, I decided to look more into the debt-pool business. There was [not so surprisingly] nothing online about it – but then I remembered Stiles had been thinking about a second code. _Lydia has the second code_. So it's probably on someone's computer - anyone connected to Wi-Fi would be at the mercy of my hacking skills.

I surfed through everyone's computer who was connected to Wi-Fi at the moment (which was not a lot of people, considering it was already 2am). Nothing of interest was coming up; at least nothing remotely related to this "Lydia" person came up. However, something intriguing did pop up: a phone belonging to "Peter Hale" was connected to someone's wifi. I reached over to my stack of papers and scanned through them, before coming to the death report of (you guessed it) Peter Hale. I looked back and forth between the phone and the paper. How the hell was he alive 4 months after being burned to death by acid?

I looked into the report a little further and realized he still had some family left – Cora and Derek Hale – so either of those two could've been using his old phone. But it seemed rather odd that they would be on it at 2 in the morning. Sometimes I would go on my mom's phone to look at her last texts, or old photos she had (it was a rather unhealthy habit) but I never had a reason to use her safari (which is what this person was doing) at ungodly hours of the morning.

I mean, in all honesty, I was super bored, so I decided to go out for a drive and check it out. I hooked up the gps on my phone to where the mystery man was using this dead guy's phone, and went on my way. I turned left and right a few times, but never left the shitty part of town. After about 20 slow minutes of navigating my way through unknown parts of town, I pulled up a block away from where the blue dot was blinking on my phone. It was a really tall, large and [seemingly] abandoned building – there weren't any lights on and no cars out front. It looked completely deserted, so I figured some homeless guy probably got a hold of it – but why would anyone have wifi set up in this shit place? _Good thing I can fight like a crazy bitch_ I thought, in case I needed to beat up poor hysterical homeless guy.

I got out of my car and walked into the building. There was a vague kind of lobby – but it was covered in dust and old papers were scattered everywhere. I couldn't check which level the phone was on, so I had to check them all. Almost an hour later, I was only half way up the building – all the rooms had been completely empty. There weren't any thoughts. But then, I heard it, so vaguely _Is Derek back yet?_ It was definitely a man's voice, no doubt about it. He must've been about 2 floors above me, considering how quiet the thought was.

I climbed up another flight, and heard the familiar buzzing of a generator above me – so someone was definitely living here. Homeless people didn't usually have generators, though. I climbed up the last flight of stairs and heard the guy's thoughts again, but this time they yelled _Shit!_ It sounded like two boulders slamming together – and this time I actually heard someone talking, but it sounded electronic.

_I guess this is how I die._

Ugh.

I was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even with me trying, I couldn't hear either person's thoughts, but there was definitely the sound of a crazy fight going down. Well, I had nothing better to do, so I figured I wouldn't be letting anyone die tonight.

I slid open the giant metal door, to find a man fighting some sort of a fucking abomination. The one guy had a freaking axe sticking out of his chest, and the other guy didn't have a freaking mouth! The guy with the axe in his chest seemed to be faltering a lot more than the other one, so I jumped on the guy with no mouth, shoving my pocket knife into the side of his neck. I wouldn't have done that if he was human, but I figured anyone with no mouth can deal with a knife in their neck.

We both fell to the ground in one fluid motion, but he landed on top of me. He was _really freaking heavy_ and a good foot taller than me. Before I could even react, he ripped my pocket knife out of his neck and shoved it into my stomach before rolling off me. I wanted to scream from the pain but all that came out of my mouth was a strangled _"Fat ass."_

The lights suddenly came on, and I realized the mouthless man had vanished. The guy with the axe was standing across the room, holding a bloody crowbar in his hand. I sat up, looking around.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "I don't even get a _thank you_?" I pulled the small pocket knife out of my stomach, and was thankful to see it didn't actually go in that far. It started to fold back up before the mouthless guy had done any real damage.

"Yeah, sure," he says darkly, "Thanks for breaking into my apartment." He glares at me.

"Sorry for saving your ungrateful ass," I said getting up. "He was going to kill you," I said, shrugging as I stood up slowly.

"Did you follow me here?" He asked suddenly.

"Not exactly." I said, looking around the space. "I was looking for Peter Hale."

_What does she want from me?_ Clear as day, his thoughts interrupted mine.

Immediately I thought _shit shit shit shit I done fucked up._ I looked at him and he was frowning. The axe was no longer in his chest, but he was weighing it back and forth in his hands.

"_Oh," _I huffed. "I don't _want_ anything, I was just curious. Aren't you supposed be dead?" I said, and then I realized he hadn't even spoken aloud. His darks eye met mine. "Oh this is bad. This is really bad." I rambled. "Time for me to go."

"That's a cute little talent you've got there," he says as he starts walking towards me.

"Mhmmm I don't believe I know what you're talking about," I said, shuffling back a few steps.

He stops a foot away from me and tilts his head slightly. I gulped. "Did you know you're heart beats faster when you're lying?" He asks.

_I can hear you lying._ He's smiling as he thinks it.

"Well that's unfortunate," I strangle out but I can barely breathe. He can fucking _hear_ my heart beating? That's like some crazy voodoo shit. "I have to go now," I try to say confidently, but he probably knows I'm scared shitless.

I try to step around him, but he grabs my shoulder and shoves me against the stone column.

"Leaving so soon?" He makes a sad puppy face. "There's still _so_ much we have to talk about."

"I'll have to give you a rain check," I choked out. His hand moves around my throat.

His head tilts to the side again and he gives me a cheeky smile. "How about now?"

I didn't even get a chance to respond before he slams my head against the stone column and I pass out.

I woke up in a chair – or more specifically, with my hands tied behind my back and a rope around my abdomen, holding me to the chair.

_Jesus fucking Christ, Peter, what were you thinking?_ A completely new thought flitted into my mind and I finally looked around. I was still in the same apartment, but this time light was just barely filtering through a window behind me. Two guys stood in front of me, arguing back and forth.

"She's a threat," Peter says, before glancing at me. He suddenly realizes I'm awake.

"Well," I sigh. "This was _so_ unnecessary."

"What if she calls the cops? Huh? What are you going to do then?" The other guy yells at Peter.

"I don't think she's really in any position to be doing that, Derek." Peter says, picking a small object up off a nearby table. I realize it's my phone and immediately think _Shit._ He turns to me. "Did you know that hacking into medical and police databases is a felony?"

_I'm sure you already knew that, though._ Peter thinks.

"I'm sorry," I say smugly. "I didn't realize you were a cop." He glares. None of us talk for a few minutes, until I finally speak up again. "What do you want?"

_What are you? _Peter asks. [**A/N:** I'm not going to keep writing "_ thinks" after every italic. If it's in italics, then it's someone thinking. Get it? Got it? Good.]

"Funny," I say. "I could ask you the same thing." Derek glances back and forth between us.

_How about this? Every minute you try and drag this conversation out, I'll cut one your fingers off. _

"_Wow_ don't you think that's a little overboard?" I ask, exasperated. Then I glance at his friend, "Would he really do that?"

"If I had any clue what you were talking about, I could answer that. Knowing Peter? He usually means what he says."

"Hmmm…" I sigh, looking back at Peter. He's twirling the bloody axe between his fingers. "Well, I would love to tell you what I am, but I'm not quite sure myself."

_Not good enough. _He starts walking towards me, a murderous look on his face.

I think _oh shit_ I fucking love my hands; I'm not losing any fingers. So I did a rather naughty thing, and really delved into his mind. I can't look into previous thoughts, not without some sort of an object, but there was a deep confusion set in the back of his mind. It was a constant, nagging thought – _I have a daughter . _It wasn't exactly that thought, but it was hard to explain; it was like a vibe I caught in his mind.

"Wait," I beg, suddenly realizing he's already behind me, grabbing at one of my hands. "I can tell you who she is."

"I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate, sweetheart. Who are you talking about?" He whispers in my ear.

"Your daughter."

CLIFFY!

Ha so no not really. I was going to keep going with this chapter, but I realized - hell, this is 5 pages in Microsoft word, you guys can deal with it. It was a decent enough place to end, so until Chapter 3, you'll have to be patient.

Alalala, please put your suggestions in the comments, if you have something mean to say, be prepared to get an elaborate "fuck you" response from me, because I don't give two shits about any of your mean lame ass comments. Ta ta!


End file.
